Another Story/Story (SP)
Endless Summer Vacation Trevor prepares some papers for Marco to sign. He is prepared to take a vacation, though eventually he finds himself unable to do so, while everyone else does. At the beach, Nadia, Rumi and Madoka are relaxing. Trevor is annoyed that he is here for work. Tarma tries to flirt with Yoshino but fails miserably as she threatens to turn him into shark bait. Dragunov reminds her that this is a neutral zone. Trevor spots Beatriz on the beach and realizes that if she is here, the Rebel Army might be with her too. He immediately runs off and hides. Beatriz notices that Abigail is somewhat off, who tells her that something (Trevor) is close. Trevor finds himself deeper on the island and spots two Mars People Cadre. When they mention their king, he realizes that Rootmars must be on the island and confronts the two Martians. They tell him that Rootmars is also on a vacation and that they are waiting for him to recover so they can leave, and beg him to not cause any trouble.Trevor knows that this is a neutral zone and complies, and the two decide to reward him by allowing him to meet Rootmars to have a single wish granted; however, he denies their offer, surprising them. Upon returning to the beach, Trevor finds Nadia, Rumi, Madoka, Dragunov and Yoshino staring at him. They are all aware of the conversation he had and prepare to round up as many Martians as possible to have Rootmars grant his wish. Trevor tells them that they just want to be left alone, but his pleas fall on deaf ears and they all leave to capture them. Nadia and the Aikawa sisters duel each other to see whose wish is "lame". Nadia loses and sulks off to the food court. Elsewhere, Martians flee in terror, unaware of why they are being chased. Trevor sighs at how the situation when Abigail surprises him. Abigail offers to help Trevor stabilize the situation in return to fulfilling her wish, which he initially refuses due to her being part of the Rebel Army. She reminds him that they are on neutral land and that she doesn't want to give Rootmars more reason to hate humanity. Trevor has Abigail sign a pledge before allowing her to help him. Elsewhere on the beach, the Aikawa sisters collect more Martians. Beatriz arrives and demands Rumi to give up her Martian filled bags. The two argue over who loves their sister the most, causing Madoka and Abigail to settle this with a battle before they suffer even more. The Aikawa sisters are eventually defeated and give up all their Martians. Since they already dealt with Nadia, they just need to find Yoshino and Dragunov. Abigail asks Trevor to battle them up close, since she and Beatriz aren't good in close quarters combat. In the jungle, Yoshino and Dragunov learn that the Regular Army girls have been defeated. Elsewhere in the jungle, Beatriz is annoyed that they have to pass through a brook with no way around as the Martians they freed told them that the two Ptolemaics passed through here. Abigail tells Beatriz to stay behind since she can't swim, but she doesn't want to take any chances with Trevor being alone with Abigail and goes in. As she cannot swim, the current sweeps her away. Trevor dives in and saves her. A group of monkeys surround the three. Abigail tells the monkeys to stay with Beatriz while she and Trevor dive into the brook. Trevor tries to use the branches to get across, but it snaps and he falls on top of Abigail. He becomes extremely embarrassed and quickly leaves to chase after the two Ptolemaics, leaving Abigail slightly annoyed. The two eventually catch up to Yoshino and Dragunov, who caught the Martians they freed. After a short battle, Abigail and Trevor are seemingly defeated. Trevor distracts Yoshino, allowing Abigail to fire a powerful laser that catches Yoshino off guard. She slips into the water and begins to sink. Dragunov tells Yoshino to keep moving, but she simply allows herself to be engulfed by the water. Trevor is perplexed and Abigail tells him that because Yoshino does not have enough body fat, she simply sinks into the water. Dragunov tries to resuscitate Yoshino, allowing Abigail and Trevor to free the Martians they caught. Freeing all the Martians, Abigail reminds Trevor of her promise. She attempts to kiss him, but Trevor notices the Martians are panicking. Rootmars has woken and become enraged by the cries of his people. The two battle Rootmars to "smack some common sense" into him, calming him down. The Martians thank Trevor for his help, and he falls unconscious. At the beach, Beatriz runs towards Abigail. Elsewhere, Tarma is upset that he was unable to flirt with someone. He then notices a hickey on Trevor's neck. Trevor realizes that Abigail must've given him it when he fell unconscious. He runs off in embarrassment, with Tarma pursuing him to wonder how he got it. Secret Ending Beatriz wakes up surrounded by monkeys, wondering where her sister went. She becomes frightened by the monkeys and runs off to find Abigail. Halloween Party on a Moonless Night Whip and Vatn speak in an alleyway. Vatn is surprised by Whip and Leona's outfits, but doesn't seem to care. Whip hands him an invitation, which addresses him. It comes from Aswang, which Vatn is suspicious of since he believed he had killed her, but takes the job nonetheless. At the theme park, Aswang addresses the zombies, who begin to party. MS-Alice, Percier and Caroline have also attended the party. Outside, Caroline asks for candy, which Vatn gives her. Caroline recognizes Vatn because of his long coat, so after failing to win him over, battles for Aswang. She is defeated, and informs them of an elixir of youth that Aswang would give to whoever brings her Vatn. Percier attempts to stalk the group, but Vatn easily detects her. After a short conversation, Caroline battles Percier, who calls for the Halloween People. Upon being defeated, Vatn comments about Percier's love for the Professor, which amazes her. Vatn becomes sentimental again, recalling the times with his first love. Percier informs them that they will be running into MS-Alice soon. MS-Alice recalls the time when she was "born" before meeting the group. When she approaches Vatn, she tries to say something, but is unable to due to a filter put in by Marco. She then becomes too obsessed and another battle ensues. As Alice returns to normal, Whip tells her that she should speak to Marco about this, as she can stand for what she believes in. MS-Alice then accompanies the group. Vatn finally confronts Aswang. The vampire is angry at Vatn for taking away everything that she loved, and they begin to argue about who did the wrong thing. Vatn states that he didn't have the strength to take her down at first, though Aswang claims that he fell for her charms and brought her villagers to feast on. Due to this, Vatn swore to never let it happen again and wounded her, leaving her to die. Aswang sends out the Big John to attack Vatn so that she can get her revenge. Big John is eventually destroyed, and Aswang is left at Vatn's mercy. Before Vatn can fire the fatal shot, Caroline gets in the way and tells him that Aswang has been less aggressive, taking blood from any attackers, and even a small amount from that. She then reminds him of their friendship. A flashback occurs, where Vatn and Aswang were talking about racial differences. Aswang flees the scene, while Vatn does nothing to stop her. Outside, Whip discusses about the zombies finishing their party. As Vatn remains silent, she teasingly asks him to stop thinking about Aswang. Whip asks Vatn to buy something for her. Vatn agrees, and looks at a group of bats leaving the area. Secret Ending At the PF base, MS-Alice returns from the party. Marco asks her where she went. Tarma eavesdrops on them. Believing that Marco likes Alice due to how she is dressed, he blackmails him into buying a motorcycle to keep the incident quiet. Alice returns to her room. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)